helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~
|Last = Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ 2003 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ 2004 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ (Hello! Project 2003夏～よっしゃ！ビックリサマー！！～; Hello! Project 2003 Summer ~Alright! Surprise Summer!!~) was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 19 to August 3, 2003. The DVD and VHS of the July 27 concert were released on October 8, 2003. The DVD sold a total of 37,509 copies. Setlist / Tracklist #Opening #GET UP! Rapper - SALT5 #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - 7AIR #BE ALL RIGHT! - 11WATER #MC #Ware wa Umi no Ko - Hello! Project (without Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Goto Maki, and Hello! Project Kids) #Uwasa no SEXY GUY - Goto Maki #Scramble - Goto Maki #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai - Goto Maki (with Kumai Yurina, Tokunaga Chinami, Suzuki Airi, and Hagiwara Mai as backdancers) #GET ALONG WITH YOU - Nakazawa Yuko (with Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, and Sugaya Risako as backdancers) #MC #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - ZYX #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Uchuu de La Ta Ta - Inaba Atsuko, Coconuts Musume #Tokyo Kirigirisu - Maeda Yuki #22sai no Watashi - Abe Natsumi #MC #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ - ROMANS #Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ - Minimoni #Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ - Minimoni #Chance of LOVE - Melon Kinenbi #Akai Freesia - Melon Kinenbi #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Melon Kinenbi #MC #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Matsuura Aya #Ne~e? - Matsuura Aya #LOVE Namida Iro - Matsuura Aya (with Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Tokunaga Chinami, and Natsuyaki Miyabi as backdancers) #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya (with Coconuts Musume, Melon Kinenbi, and Country Musume as backdancers, later also Hello! Project Kids) #Shabondama - Morning Musume #Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume #MC #Do it! Now - Morning Musume #AS FOR ONE DAY - Morning Musume #Souda! We're ALIVE - Morning Musume #MC #The☆Peace! ;Bonus Footage #Making vol.1 ~Rehearsal Fuukei~ (メイキング vol.1〜リハーサル風景〜; Rehearsal Scenes) #Making vol.2 ~Hello! Project 2003 Natsu・Honban~ (メイキング vol.2〜ハロー！プロジェクト 2003夏・本番〜; Hello! Project 2003 Summer・Before Going on Stage) Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Nakazawa Yuko *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Minimoni **Mika **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai **Takahashi Ai *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project Kids **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Murakami Megumi **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *ROMANS **Saito Hitomi **Ayaka **Yaguchi Mari **Satoda Mai **Ishikawa Rika *ZYX **Yaguchi Mari **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Murakami Megumi ;Shuffle Units *7AIR **Ishikawa Rika **Takahashi Ai **Niigaki Risa **Inaba Atsuko **Mika **Otani Masae **Satoda Mai *SALT5 **Abe Natsumi **Kago Ai **Ogawa Makoto **Maeda Yuki **Matsuura Aya *11WATER **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Tsuji Nozomi **Konno Asami **Fujimoto Miki **Ayaka **Murata Megumi **Saito Hitomi **Shibata Ayumi **Asami Concert Schedule *'Total:' 12 Shows Related Publications Seven total publications based on the tour were published in September and October 2003, one of which was the fourth installment in the Minna Daisuki, Chu! series: *2003.09.30 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu (モーニング娘。 in Hello! Project 2003夏) *2003.09.30 Goto Maki in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu (後藤真希 in Hello! Project 2003夏)"後藤真希写真集―後藤真希 in Hello! Project 2003夏" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2003.09.30 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu (メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2003夏)"メロン記念日写真集―メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2003夏" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2003.09.30 Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu (松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2003夏)"松浦亜弥写真集―松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2003夏" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2003.09.30 Minimoni in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu (ミニモニ。 in Hello! Project 2003夏)"ミニモニ。写真集―ミニモニ。 in Hello! Project 2003夏" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2003.10.16 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!! Kanzen Hozonban Super Review "Minna, Arigato." (Hello! Project 2003夏 よっしゃ!ビッグリサマー!! 完全保存版スーパーレビュー『みんな､ありがと。』) *2003.10.18 Hello! Project 2003 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 4 Egao ga Ippai! (Hello! Project 2003 みんな大好き、チュッ！4 笑顔がいっぱいっ!) A7d0a26ee46c6fd8d93cd292d5357a63c9a39780.jpg|''Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu'' H!P2003Natsu-GotoMaki-PB.jpg|''Goto Maki in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu'' H!P2003Natsu-MelonKinenbi-PB.jpg|''Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu'' H!P2003Natsu-MatsuuraAya-PB.jpg|''Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu'' H!P2003Natsu-Minimoni-PB.jpg|''Minimoni in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu'' H!P2003Natsu-SuperReview-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2003 Natsu Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!! Kanzen Hozonban Super Review "Minna, Arigato."'' H!P2003Natsu-MDC4-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2003 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 4 Egao ga Ippai!'' Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature Morning Musume 6th generation members Fujimoto Miki (who previously performed as a soloist), Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina; and Country Musume member Miuna. *For the recorded concert, Sugaya Risako appeared in Murakami Megumi's place during the ZYX performance of Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Publication Listings: Morning Musume, Super Review, Minna Daisuki, Chu! 4 *Store Listings: Amazon.co.jp (VHS), Amazon.co.jp (DVD) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2003 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Minimoni Concerts In Category:2003 VHSs Category:2003 DVDs